The present invention relates to a steering angle sensor for generating angle-of-rotation information of a steering wheel of an automobile.
Conventionally, steering angle sensors for generating angle-of-rotation information of a steering wheel of an automobile have been known.
FIG. 7 shows an exploded view of a conventional steering angle sensor 100. The steering angle sensor 100 is equipped with an annular drive gear 101, which rotates in accompaniment with the rotation of a non-illustrated steering wheel, and a first driven gear 103 and a second driven gear 105, which mesh with the annular drive gear 101 and rotate in a driven manner.
Magnets 104 and 106 are integrally disposed in the first driven gear 103 and the second driven gear 105, respectively. A circuit board 110 is disposed in the steering angle sensor 100, and elements 111 and 113 that detect changes in magnetic fields based on the rotation of the magnets 104 and 106 are mounted on the circuit board 110 (e.g., see JP-A-2003-294409).